Life in Pieces
Life in Pieces is an American sitcom television series created by Justin Adler and the series debuted from CBS on September 21, 2015 and concluded on June 27, 2019. The series is produced by 40 or 50 Years, Inc., Kapital Entertainment in association with 20th Century Fox Television, with Adler serving as showrunner. On May 12, 2018, it was renewed for a fourth season, which was premiered on April 18, 2019. On May 10, 2019, it was cancelled after four seasons. Premise The series chronicles the lives of three generations of the Short family as they go about their daily lives in Los Angeles County. Each episode is told as four short stories, one for each branch of the Short family. Cast * Colin Hanks as Greg Short * Betsy Brandt as Heather (Short) Hughes * Thomas Sadoski as Matthew "Matt" Short * Zoe Lister-Jones as Jennifer "Jen" Collins-Short * Dan Bakkeddahl as Dr. Timothy "Tim" Hughes, M.D. * Angelique Cabral as Colleen Brandon Ortega * Niall Cunningham as Tyler Hughes * Holly Barrett as Samantha "Sam" Hughes * Giselle Eisenberg as Sophia Hughes * James Brolin as John Bertram Short * Dianne Wiest as Dr. Joan (Pirkle) Short * Hunter King as Clementine Hughes (Season 2-4, recurring season 1) * Ana Sophia Heger as Lark Short (Season 3-4) Episodes Production On January 22, 2015, CBS placed a pilot order, under the title Life in Pieces. The pilot was written by Justin Adler and directed by Jason Winer. On May 8, 2015, CBS placed a series order. The first season was picked up for a full 22-episode order on October 27, 2015. On May 11, 2016, CBS renewed the show for a second season, which premiered on October 27, 2016. On March 23, 2017, CBS renewed the series for a third season, which premiered on November 2, 2017. On May 12, 2018, CBS renewed the series for a fourth season which was premiered on April 18, 2019. On May 10, 2019, it was announced that CBS officially cancelled Life in Pieces after four seasons, along with Fam, Happy Together and Murphy Brown. A combination of factors, including declining ratings, CBS's desire to have an ownership stake, and the network needing to clear space on four new sitcoms in the fall 2019 schedule, led to the show's demise. DVD Release Fox Home Entertainment released region-free, MOD versions of the first two seasons on Amazon on May 22, 2018. This was followed by the third season being released on June 12, 2018. Reception The review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes reports a 63% approval rating with an average rating of 6.6/10 based on 38 reviews. The website's consensus reads "Life in Pieces strong cast delivers funny, offbeat stories even if they're not always relatable". On Metacritic, the series holds a score of 64 out of 100 based on 24 reviews, indicating "generally favorable reviews. Nielsen Ratings Based on average total viewers per episode of Man with a Plan on CBS: External links * Life in Pieces on CBS Wiki (Fandom) * Life in Pieces on Television Wiki * Life in Pieces on Wikipedia * Life in Pieces on Facebook Category:Life in Pieces Category:Series